Meetup
by JaggerK
Summary: Lois and Conner accidentally meet while at Wayne Manor. Well it go well or not?
Selina slicked her wet hair back as she climbed out of the indoor pool at Wayne Manor. Water sluiced off of her toned body and beaded on creamy skin. She had worked in several laps before Lois and Dinah had made it down from their rooms to join her. Her eyes flashed open as she heard a babble of male voices entering the pool area.

Dick, Conner, and Wally walked in wearing swim trunks, towels flung over their shoulders. They stopped short at the sight of Selina on the pool stairs in the cutout one piece swimsuit. Wally started to vibrate.

"Geez, Wally." Conner put his hand on Wally's shoulder in an attempt to stop him. "Give it a rest."

"It's the bathing suit." Dick snickered. "He's good when she's not in a bathing suit."

"Boys." Selina smiled. "I thought you were at the Mountain today."

"We were bored; it was just the three of us, so we thought we would hang out here today." Dick told her.

"Yeah, about that." Anything further Selina would have said was cut off by the laughter of Dinah and Lois entering the pool area.

The boys turned toward the sound. Lois stopped at the sight of them, both her and Conner staring at each other.

"Hey guys!" Dinah assessed the situation quickly and wrapped her arm around Lois' waist. "It's great you could join us."

Wally somewhat mirrored Dinah by draping his arm over Conner's shoulder and grinning. "We're only staying if you don't talk about shoes and hairstyles all day."

"We'll pepper in some talk about cute boys too." Dinah smirked. "Give you the full girl experience."

"Pass." Dick chirped out. "Selina's 'Cute Boy'" He use air quotes to emphasize his point. "is Bruce. I get traumatized enough. If I have to I'll start talking about it in our sessions Dinah."

Selina was watching the exchange from poolside, concentrating her attention on Lois and Conner. Things had been tense in the Kent/Lane household since Lois had found out about Conner just before Christmas. Today Clark had been called home to his parents' farm in Kansas. She and Dinah had decided it was a good day for Lois to be with friends and not alone. This unplanned meetup with the boys could be very good or very, very bad. Dick's statement jarred her out her musings and she moved forward to sling an arm over his shoulder.

"I have no idea what the boy is talking about Dinah. Nothing traumatizing going on in this house." She grinned as Dick muttered about the Batcave and rooftops. "I think we should have water races. Boys against girls."

"We got this!" Wally whooped and fist pumped the air.

"No powers, kid." Lois poked his belly on her way by.

"Ah, man!" Wally moaned. Dick face palmed.

"Why do I think there's something we don't know?" Conner watched Dick cautiously.

"Lois was captain of her college swim team. They went national." He explained. "She still gets together with her old team and they compete; for fun."

"We're doomed." Conner glared at Wally, then glanced at Dick. "Why is it that every time I come to your house I get my butt kicked?"

"We haven't lost yet." Dick was determined.

In the end, they did. Alfred had been called in to referee and a desperate Wally had used a bit of super speed hoping the butler wouldn't notice in an effort to win against Dinah. Alfred disqualified him immediately.

It was later after a delicious lunch prepared by Alfred that was laced with a tense undertone Lois finally quashed her nervousness and directed a question straight at Conner.

"Conner." The young clone looked directly her. "Tell me about yourself."

"Like what?" His tone was harsh. "That I'm inferior? That I can't fly? That I don't have heat vision?"

"Conner." Dinah's tone was soft but held a clear reprimand. Selina's hand rested gently on his arm and was enough to stop him from shoving his chair back to leave.

Anger lanced through Lois. The depths of her anger at Clark knew no bounds at the moment but that wasn't going to help Conner. Instead she gave a soft chuckle.

"You think you're inferior? You're what, not quite a year old?" Conner nodded stiffly at Lois' question. "Clark couldn't fly until he was 18. He didn't have heat vision until he was 16. Although, you might want to watch out for that one, he burned the barn to the ground."

Conner gaped at her. Dinah and Selina smiled softly, easing back into their chairs. "He burned the barn to the ground?"

"Oh, Jonathan was mad." She nodded. "Clark built a new one before the neighbours noticed but that wasn't the point. The Kents are wonderfully understanding people but the whole burning the barn to the ground was a bit much for them. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had just happened but he was trying to draw symbols with his eyes on the walls."

"Drawing symbols with his eyes?" Dick chuckled. Wally was snorting with laughter.

"Well, to be fair, he was a sixteen year old boy testing out his powers." Lois grinned at Dick. "Once he managed to stay airborne he got so caught up playing around he slammed into the Rockies. He got grounded for that."

"Kansas isn't anywhere near the Rockies. How did they even know?" Conner's tone was disbelieving.

"He came home and told them all about it. He got grounded for flying all the way there and for slamming into a mountain range." Lois watched the humour enter Conner's eyes.

"So he's not perfect." He said softly.

"Perfect?" She snorted. "Clark Kent? Far from it. Man has a terrible habit of leaving his socks on the bedroom floor. I'm going to shove them down his throat one night."

"I have some Kryptonite you could borrow instead." Selina muttered. There was a moment of shocked silence and then the group at the table started to laugh.

"I'll keep that in reserve for the nights he snores." Lois responded setting off new gales of laughter. She reached across the table and grasped Conner's hand. He stared down at her delicate, manicured hand on top of his and then lifted his eyes to meet hers. "Stick with me kid; we'll get everything sorted out for you."

"Really?" The hope was thick in Conner's voice.

"Really." Lois squeezed his hand. "You and I, we'll make a pretty unstoppable team."


End file.
